


My Darkness

by kt_anansi



Series: Smutty Garcy Fics... [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Based on the song by Bishop BriggsSet at some point before 1×16 Agent Christopher has a mole on Flynn's team, and plans a raid that should be very successful.Should be, those are the key words here.But, Lucy doesn't want Flynn to get caught. And what exactly does Lucy want?Will she finally be honest about it?





	My Darkness

Lucy heard a knock on the door.

Taking a deep breath, she locked away any apprehension she had about this. She wanted it.

God, she  _ needed _  it.

Another knock.

She opened the door to reveal Garcia Flynn. He stood there, dressed in a tan three-piece suit. He had one hand in his pants pocket; his head tilted to the side as if Lucy was some foreign language he was trying to decipher.

Slowly, he opened and closed his eyes, “Are you bait for Homeland Security? Or can I come in?”

Lucy gave him a small smile, opening her stance to let him in. When he brushed against her she didn't recoil, “I wouldn’t trap you like that. They are the ones we are hiding from.”

“We?” he asked, in disbelief.

“Did you move it as I instructed?” Lucy asked. Her text had been cryptic enough, and she had used a burner phone.

He nodded.

“I was impressed.  _ Move the car; the street sweepers are coming. Meet me at the lodge. Ask about the 15th.- Penny. _  Very clever.”

“I know what my text said- I wrote it, after all.”

“Indeed, Ms. Lincoln.” Flynn looked her up and down, and then let his eyes sweep over the room, “Nice digs.”

“Can’t beat the Travel Lodge… Scotch?” Lucy asked, opening a bottle and pouring two fingers into a small glass tumbler.

“Sure,” Flynn said, looking again around the bare room. Turning to her, he took the glass she offered. “Are you okay, Lucy? Why are you here?”

“I was being followed. So, I shook the tail, and I wanted to see you.” She said. Walking forward, she stood in front of him. She stared at him as she drank her scotch in one drag. Flynn worked his jaw, trying not to be impressed. He was that and worried.

He followed suit, drinking his scotch, all while eyeing her. Then he tossed it out,  _ “Why am I here?” _

“They were headed your way… and, I wanted to level with you, Garcia.”

He raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised by her use of his Christian name.

“What is it that you want from me, Lucy? I have offered to work with you. I don’t understand why you were avoiding the inevitable. And now, what is this?” Flynn said, his eyes boring holes through Lucy, as he struggled to understand her. The heat of his gaze was heavy on her. She could feel the fire under her skin.

“Tonight isn’t about any of that.” She stated simply, setting her glass down and walking toward him. Suddenly, it hit her- this is her first time speaking to him in their own time. Well, there is a first time for everything.

“Then what is this about, Lucy?” His eyes followed her until she stood right in front of him. Setting her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart thumping steadily against her palm.

“You say you know everything about me. Is that true?”

“Well, I know a lot about you. There are some more  _ private _  things I may not be privy to.” His voice was scratchy, and he swallowed after he admitted it. There was some mystery here, perhaps the potential for a mutual thrill.

“I want us to get to know each other some more.” She stated, looking up at him through long lashes. Her hands were surprisingly steady as she began to unbutton his suit jacket. Flynn looked at her, completely floored by how forward she was being.

She shoved his jacket off of him, her eyes steady all the while as she bit her lip. After a pause, she started on the buttons of his shirt.

“Lucy, I don’t know if that is the best idea.” He said although he didn’t stop her. “It will… complicate things.”

“Why is that?” She implored.

“Our judgment will be compromised… people who sleep together, can’t be enemies. And people who make love- they make emotional decisions, said decisions are usually poor decisions.”

Lucy let out a short laugh.

“I don’t want to make love, Flynn.” She explained pushing his shirt off him and then going for his belt. “I want you to fuck me.”

Flynn groaned as he stopped her hands.

“Lucy.” He said, drawing her name out. Revealing all the dark and sultry sounds that were possible in its pronunciation. “We aren’t animals… we can’t just turn off feelings. We can’t ignore…”

“Each other?” She said as she looked up at him. Starting at his abdomen, she ran her hand through the dark hairs that trailed down his stomach. It’s the perfect amount. She thought to herself. His stomach was like that of a Greek statue; his chest was broad and strong. The thoughts of what he could do to her, they thrilled her, making her feel a throbbing heat between her thighs. When her hand reached his neck, she pulled him down into a fierce, bruising kiss. Her lips danced with his long enough to make him moan.

As soon as she heard that, she cut him off.

“But if that’s not what you want. I respect you.” She whispered while her gaze traveled down his body and saw him straining against his pants. Walking away, she stripped down to her underwear and set the alarm clock. She stalled and acted as if she was going to go to bed before admitting to herself that he wasn’t going to take her up on her offer.

“Turn the light off when you leave.” She said, sitting down on the bed and dismissing him.

The lights turned off, but the door never opened.

“I have nowhere to be.” He said, his voice sounded strange. It was almost resigned- hopeful, even. She felt a jolt of excitement at the sound of it. She stood up and walked toward him; there was enough moonlight to see him. Her hand again took its place on his stomach. This time, he sucked in his breath as her hand pulled his waistband forward.

“Are you sure?” She asked. When he nodded, she unbuckled his belt, and let his pants fall to the floor.

The air was thick with tension. Lucy could feel Flynn’s gaze on her as she looked up. His hands, strong and steady, framed her face as it met with his. Their kisses were fierce, hungry, unforgiving.

“Lucy.” He growled, as he dipped down and grabbed her by her thighs. Her legs wrapped easily around his waist. Spotting the counter, he set her there. Even up there, he was still taller than her, but not by too much. He kissed her a bit more, and then pulled back to survey her reaction. The sheen of lust in her eyes was telling.

“Flynn…” she said when he had waited too long before touching her again. “You don’t have to…”

_ “I just… I want.” _  He said, words failing him, as he kissed her again. This time, it was full steam ahead, as he trailed kisses from her lips to her jaw and then down her neck. Continuing to kiss her neck, Flynn placed his hands on her thighs. Rubbing them until she was humming and frustrated with warmth. Then, switching sides of the neck, he put his hand on her center. Even with his hand above her panties, she moved into his touch.

Lucy moaned as he moved his hand briefly to remove her bra. She was surprised to find him taking her nipple in his mouth- one and then the other- as he massaged her below. His fingers slipped under her garment while he looked up at her, searching for her reaction.

“You’re generous,” She moaned in surprise, as his finger slipped into her wet abyss. He let out a slight laugh against her breast and then allowed his lips to pop against her as he released her. Another finger slipped into her and hooked itself against her sensitive, wet flesh.

Lucy moaned while throwing her head back; she was thrusting against his hand- clearly enjoying herself.

“I can be even more generous than this.” He assured her. Slowly, he pumped his fingers in and out of her, as his thumb set to her clit. Lucy’s moans of pleasure were only interrupted by stuttering breaths, as Flynn stoked the flames of orgasm inside her.

Lucy lost all sense of self as he made her climax. Her body broke under him. Of course, he had been right; of course, he couldn’t just fuck her.

“Lucy.” He whispered.

“Yeah?” She asked, her consciousness returning to her body.

“Can I… turn you around?” Lucy felt her breasts blazing against his chest. His arms were around her, and sprawled along her back- had he been holding her?

Lucy nodded.

Flynn’s arms were strong against her, as he turned her around. Almost slipping because of the height difference, Lucy found herself anchoring her calves against him to keep balance. She felt him enter her; he was hard, hot and big- the sweet burn made her moan, while she bit her lip.

As she bent over the counter, Lucy’s arms held her steady, as his hands cupped her breasts. Slowly, he pulled out and then slammed into her.

“Oh!” She breathed in surprise- it felt better than she had imagined. Flynn set his lips to her back, while his hands migrated to her hips. “Mmmmhmm… yes.”

Encouraged by her erotic moans, Flynn kept a steady rhythm. At some point, one of his hands ended up in her hair.

“Pull.” She moaned.

“What?”

“Pull, please.” Flynn obliged her and pulled her hair slightly. Her moans grew louder as her heat tightened around him. All the while, Flynn felt the sweet vibration of orgasm in his toes, his feet, his legs. No, no, it was too soon. And he wanted to see her face when he finished.

“Lucy,” He said, gruffly as he slipped out and lowered her.

“Wha… Why?” She seemed half dazed.

“Can we… do this in the bed?” he asked. The woman turned around. As Lucy's eyes searched his, the hunger and darkness in them struck Flynn's chest.

“Sure,” she said, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the bed. It was as if starting at step one again, he kissed her well, made sure she was good and ready before he entered her.

“Oh, fuck.” She moaned her hands on his cheeks. “You feel so… good.”

The praise went to his head. Hooking her legs over his forearms, he slammed in and out of her at high speed- hitting every sensitive spot in just the right way. Flynn kept up the pace and kissed her well. By the time she was tight around him, he was ready to burst.

“Finish inside me.” She moaned. “Please.”   
He did what she asked, not thinking twice of it.

He swore he heard her say his name as she came. Being lost in his pleasure, he couldn’t be sure.

“Is it okay, if I… lay down for a bit?” He asked, breathless. Lucy chuckled.

“Of course, I am not going to kick you out.” She said. “Please, stay the night. If your lucky, I may even cuddle…”

Flynn felt fuzzy and disconnected from reality. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Lucy pulling his arm over her, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips, and laying down on his chest. For the first time in so long, he fell asleep with ease, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

* * *

Flynn woke at what the clock said was six in the morning; he needed to pee. While washing his hands, he noticed two phones charging. One buzzed and lit up as the Caller ID showed Wyatt was calling. Flynn felt a little bit of smug satisfaction that he was here with Lucy- instead of Wyatt. But that satisfaction faded when he saw her phone had fifteen text messages and seven voicemails.

  
Hating himself slightly, he opened the phone and skimmed the texts. Several jumped out.

_ Rufus: Lucy. Where the hell are you? Someone tipped Flynn off. You are the only one who knew about the raid that we can’t get locate. Please tell me you aren’t helping him. _

_ Wyatt: They found your car by the lake? Don’t answer your phone- they are going to track you. I hope you know what you are doing. _

_ Denise: Lucy. I have tried to call you five times. Call me. _

_Noah: Where are you?_    
_Please, tell me you’re okay?_    
_Lucy, please? Just come home…_

_ Mom: We need to talk about everything… it’s imperative that we speak soon. _

The last one sent chills through Flynn's limbs. Lucy had betrayed everyone to help him.  _ And who was Noah? _  He filed that question away for later.

“What are you doing?” Lucy asked from the doorway.

“Number one rule of running away, lose the phone,” Flynn said waving it before he handed it off to her.

“I’m not running away, Flynn. I helped you, but I’m not…” reading the texts, Lucy’s face went sheet white, as she realized how much trouble she had caused. “Oh my God. They all know…”

“That you tipped me off, yes. About last night… well, not sure about that… though you could send one last text before we break that phone.” he couldn’t help but lick his lip and smirk.

“You’re an ass.”

“Don’t worry Lucy. You can run away with me.”


End file.
